The present invention relates to a container for small articles to be provided in or attached to, for example, a console box of a vehicle.
Recently, in order to effectively use spaces in a vehicle, a box for containing small articles has been installed in an instrument panel or a central console. Also, there is a box, which can be used as a cup holder disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 5-65687.
FIG. 11 is a perspective view for showing a container for small articles with a cup holder for a vehicle, disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 5-65687. The container comprises a box-shape housing 51 with an opening at an upper face for containing small articles therein; a cover 53 for covering the upper face of the housing 51 and rotatably provided on the housing 51 through a hinge 52; a spring member, not shown, for urging the cover 53 toward an opening position thereof; and a locking device including a catcher 54 provided on the housing 51 and a striker 55 provided on the cover 53.
Normally, the striker 55 is releasably latch-locked by the catcher 54 so that the cover 53 is locked at a closing position against a spring force of the spring member, and when the latch-locking is released, the cover 53 is moved to the opening position by the spring force of the spring member to thereby open the opening. In the structure, when the cover 53 is opened, an opening 56 at a latch portion of the catcher 54 for receiving the striker 55 faces upwardly.
As described above, in the conventional container for the small articles of the vehicle with the cup holder, the locking device for closing and locking the cover 53 includes the catcher 54 provided on the housing 51 and the striker 55 provided on the cover 53. In a state where the cover 53 is opened, the opening 56 at the latch portion of the catcher 54 for receiving the striker 55 faces upwardly and is opened. Therefore, when a beverage in a container received in the housing 51 is spilled, the spilled beverage enters the catcher 54, and also, dust enters the catcher 54 through the opening 56. The spilled beverage and dust adhere to the locking device or the like, so that a locking or unlocking operation may not be carried out.
The present invention has been made to obviate the above problems, and one object of the invention is to provide a container for small articles in a vehicle, which can substantially reduce accidents or troubles in a locking mechanism.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container for small articles in the vehicle as stated above, wherein the container has a good and simple shape when the cover is opened.
A further object of the invention is to provide a container for small articles in the vehicle as stated above, which can be easily and economically manufactured.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.